Bull's Eye
by Hihoi
Summary: What if at an early age Naruto learned a valuable lesson that all shinobi should know. No matter what, NEVER MISS!


Hihoi: Hey there everybody. This is my first fic so im kinda nervous bout how it'll do. Seein as i'm new any advice would be helpful. I'd really like to create something people actually want to read. Whew now that that's out of the way let the story begin.

Disclaimer: Please, if i owned naruto you think i'd be wastin my time here. Besides if i did own naruto sasuke would come out the closet and naruto would've already been Hokage.

* * *

He was running. That's the only thing that mattered to him. If he stopped then they would catch him. Then they'd hurt him, just like they always did. He just kept running, not even caring about his appearance. He had spiky blond hair sticking in every direction. His eyes were a deep blue that you could drown in, like an endless ocean. He wore ragged clothes with rips and tears all throughout them. His shirt was once white, but was so stained that it looked brown. His shorts were nothing but patches of fabric held together by a small rope. He didn't have any shoes on and his feet were stained with blood, from running over rocks and glass. Behind him you could see the glow from the torches carried by the angry villagers. This was the life of a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

_'Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is it always me?'_ thought Naruto, while crying. "Ahh!" he yelled as a bottle smashed against the back of his head, bloodying it up even more. "Why are you doing this to me?" he cried out still lying on the ground. "Shut the hell up demon. You know exactly what you did." An angered villager shouted. "So what will we do with the hell spawn?" Another asked. "I have a wonderful idea. How bout we play a little game?" suggested one of the shinobi in the crowd. "Sounds fun." Another said with a grin. Naruto cried more and pressed himself against the ground, wishing the earth would swallow him up. Two men grabbed Naruto and ripped his shirt off. The ninja that first spoke walked up to him with a smile on his face and kunai in his hand. As he got closer Naruto flailed about, desperately trying to escape. Seeing this the man's smile grew even wider. "Now, now, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll enjoy this. I now I will." He said with a sneer. He bent down and placed the kunai on Naruto's chest, before dragging it in a circle. Naruto screamed in pain as the kunai felt white hot, the heat from the kunai cauterizing the wound. When the man was finally done, there was a scar in the shape of a bull's eye, directly over Naruto's heart. "You see demon, every shinobi should have perfect accuracy. Without it one could easily die on a mission. This is something all ninja should know, never miss. Now let's have some fun." Said the ninja with a smirk. He walked back to the rest of the crowd before turning around pulling out some blunted kunai. He threw one and hit the target dead center. "BULL'S EYE!" the man cheered. The rest of the crowd cheered and started to join in on the fun. Naruto was pelted with rocks, glass bottles, anything the villagers could get their hands on. At the end of it all he was a bloody mess. You could even see some the muscle under his skin. Finally after the villagers ran out of things to throw the man from before stepped forward. "Well demon. It's finally time to end this game of ours." He said pulling out another kunai. This one was sharp and looked like it could pierce just about anything. The man threw the kunai and watched with a twisted smile on his face as it got closer and closer to Naruto. _'No this can't be it. I don't want to die. No, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!' _yelled Naruto in his head. When the kunai hit Naruto he was surrounded with a blood red aura. His canines turned into full blown fangs and his nails grew into claws. His hair already tangled and wild became feral looking. The whisker marks on his face darkened and became jagged. But the most terrifying thing about the transformation were his eyes. Once a beautiful cerulean, they were now a deep crimson, the pupils becoming slits, like those of a beast. And that's exactly what he looked like, a savage beast ready to slaughter all those before him.

With a monstrous roar he ripped himself free from the men holding him. He lashed out and struck one of the men in the stomach, his hand going all the way through to the other side. He didn't even flinch as blood splashed across his face. Before the other man could react Naruto slashed his lower stomach. All the man could do was watch in horror as his intestines fell out. Naruto gave another beastly roar before charging into the shocked mob and tearing through any and all in his way. After a minute there was nothing left of the mob but blood and entrails. One man had survived the massacre, the same man that had started using Naruto as target practice. Naruto eyed the man before pulling the kunai out from his chest. With a final howl Naruto threw the kunai with all his strength and smirked as the blade lodged itself right between the man's eyes. "Bull's eye!" was the last thing Naruto said before, his world went dark.

* * *

Hihoi: Alright first chapter is done. I no it isn't much but hey its a prolouge. Depending on how you guys review the next chapter should be a whole lot better. Well i'll see u next time on DRAGON BALL...oops wrong show.

Naruto: Hey that wasn't a very good chapter. I almost died!

Hihoi: Duh. That's what i was going for. Now get back in my head!

Naruto: I don't wanna. It's wierd as hell in there.

Hihoi: If you do i'll give you ramen. (holding up a steaming bowl of beef flavored ramen.)

Naruto: RAMEN!!! SWEET! (jumps into Hihoi's head.)

Hihoi: HA!! Idiot. Like i'd share my food. (Starts eating the ramen with a smirk.)


End file.
